New Jersey Uber Allies
by PhantomAL
Summary: Sequel to Roadside Attraction. Arranged marriges, search parties, French people. No one said taking your girlfreind around the world was gonna be easy. DxS
1. Nowhere Special

Well, sequel time already, huh? Welcome back, I guess. Hope you guys like this one.  
PhantomAL

* * *

New Jersey Uber Allies

* * *

"He who makes a best of himself,  
gets rid of the pain of being a man"  
-Dr. Johnson

(Danny's POV)

Nowhere special.

Those words repeated in my head as we made our way down the road for the second time.

The driver: Me, Danny Fenton Age: 18  
The passenger: Sam Manson Age: 18  
The mission: a new trip.

Did that explain everything to you?

No?

I thought not.

* * *

Well, here's what was happening.

Four months ago, Sam and I were so fed up with our lives that we decided to take a big road trip across the country. So, I bought a red Cadillac, named The Great Red Shark, and I picked up Sam, and we were off.

Over the next two months, we traveled all across the country. From Colorado, to Nevada, to the Hoover Dam, to Pennsylvania, and finally…Las Vegas; Sin City.

During the course of this trip, I found myself growing insane. I originally thought it was the heat, but as time went on, I suspected it was something else. That "something else" was something

Las Vegas was everything TV and movies taught me, only worse. I got drunk, I gambled, and I got Sam really pissed off.

Turns out, that fight we had was just the thing to get us together, FINALLY. But getting together was going to take one more thing: facing my insanity.

My insane self was created around the time of the infamous "fake-out-make -out" It was the embodiment of all the pent up feelings I had for Sam; all the feelings that I'd neglected to release earlier. And since this guy lived in my brain, he knew all of my movements and attacks.

But, using a inspired guess, and Jolt Cola, I was able to create what I like to call "artificial insanity". Using that new power, I was able to destroy my insane self. Sure, I got a bruised jawbone and a sprained ankle, but I also got the girl in the end.

* * *

So, fast forward to today.

It was the day before Sam's birthday and I got her the perfect gift: an all-around-the-world trip, just the two of us.

But it turned out that this was going to be harder than we thought to get through all of this.

What follows are my adventures with Sam, including arranged marriages, search parties, fast cars, insanity, and French People.

Didn't say it was gonna be easy, did I?

Didn't think so.

But what I can say is that once you go past the breach of sanity and into the realm of insanity, there's no turning back. And as I soon discovered, I crossed that line longer ago than I thought…


	2. The InternationAL soundtrack

Well, here's the obligitory soundtrack chapter!  
PhantomAL

* * *

New Jersey Uber Allies Soundtrack

Intro (from the album "Get A Grip) –Aerosmith

Eat The Rich- Aerosmith

Insanity- Oingo Boingo

The Chronicles of Life and Death- Good Charlotte

Thunderstruck- AC/DC

Money For Nothing- Dire Straits

California Uber Allies- Dead Kennedys

Right Place, Wrong Time- Dr. John

Lazy Generation- The F-Ups

I Am The Walrus- Oingo Boingo

Traffic Jam- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Twilight Zone- Golden Earring

Don't You (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds

Smells Like Teen Spirit- Nirvana

Come Out and Play- Offspring

Forbidden Zone- Oingo Boingo

Shiny, Happy People- R.E.M.

Outsider- Green Day

Under The Bridge- Red Hot Chili Peppers

Simply Irresistible- Robert Palmer

Ball And Chain- Social Distortion

Black Betty- Spiderbait

Vertigo- U2

Jukebox Hero- Foreigner

Don't Fear The Reaper- Blue Oyster Cult

Get A Grip- Aerosmith

Not My Slave- Oingo Boingo

Sympathy For The Devil- Rolling Stones

You Shook Me All Night Long- AC/DC

Move Along- The All-American Rejects

Scenes From An Italian Restaurant- Billy Joel

Godzilla- Blue Oyster Cult

Soul Man- The Blues Brothers

Tribute- Tenacious D

It Only Makes Me Laugh- Oingo Boingo

Pretty Fly For A Rabbi- "Weird AL" Yankovic

Mess Around- Ray Charles

Social- Squirtgun

Espionage- Green Day

Gratitude- Oingo Boingo

Renegades- Electrasy

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Aerosmith

Can't Even Tell- Soul Asylum

Rock And Roll Ain't Noise Pollution- AC/DC


	3. Flashbacks and Fish

A brief note before this chapter:  
This chapter is one of the only reasons that this story is rated "T" for OBVIOUS reasons. A lot of people think that my writing is getting more mature and they think that's a bad thing. Well, after this chapter, I'll try and keep the "references" on a down-low. Deal? Deal. On with the show!  
Disclaimer: I don't own "DP" or "Chasing Amy" OR "Airplane!"  
PhantomAL

* * *

_Oh listen tender lumplings let me take you by the hands.  
I'll take you from this hell-hole to the promised land.  
But don't blame me, oh children, if those promises don't keep.  
__'cause promises like lives, can be bought so very cheap_

_And so, my tender lumplings, let my welcome hear you now  
into our flesh pink home of heart, we greet you with a bow  
__So, entertain we must (we may), a pleasure from within  
__The Oingo Boingo treasure chest of lust and mortal sin_

_We'll take you to our place you'd like to visit best of all  
__Where great, great aunts and uncles died and worms and spiders crawl  
__The graveyard is a peaceful place where people tread about  
But late at night, the "tenants" leave their "homes" to sing and shout…- Oingo Boingo

* * *

_

Chapter 1  
Flashbacks and Fish

(Danny's POV)

"Excuse me, miss" the stewardess asked Sam on the airplane. "What would you like to have for your lunch?"

"You have salad?" Sam asked.

"Yes"

"Then I'll have that, please" Sam said. "What about you, Danny?"

"Uh, chicken, please" I said.

"Ok" said the stewardess walking away.

I looked over at Sam, my girlfriend for now 5 months, who was freaking out by this point already 15 minutes into the flight. I squeezed her hand gently.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Not really" Sam said, giving me a weak smile. "I'm not much of a flyer. I mean, _you_ I trust when I'm flying with you, but, not so with pilots. I mean, you've seen _Airplane_..."

I leaned over and kissed Sam quickly.

"It'll be ok, Sam" I said, stroking her hand softly. "If anything happens, remember that you're sitting next to a hero"

"You are a very overprotective dork" Sam said, laughing.

"Yes, but I'm YOUR overprotective dork" I said, smiling proudly.

She leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips as I followed.

"I love you, Danny" Sam said, smiling.

"I love you too, Sam" I said.

She laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped a free hand around her.

"I'm gonna take a nap, kay?" she said.

"Ok" I said.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. As she slept, I started thinking about what happened during the past months with her.

* * *

_Friday March 26th, 2010 _(A/N: In my story, it is 2010, whereas "Roadside Attraction" took place during 2009 as well, only during January)

It was Sam, Tucker, and I's bi-monthly movie marathon over at Sam's house while her parents were out.

Ok, I was lying about the "bi-annual" bit earlier. The only time that Tuck and I really got the opportunity to go over Sam's house is when her parents were out of the house, which was actually pretty often these days. I mean, Sam's parents still don't like me, and they still don't think Tucker is "mentally stable" after that time that he pulled an "Ed Wood" by dressing up as Sam back with the whole Circus Gothica mishap.

So anyway, there was me, Sam, and Tuck at Sam's house about to watch a Kevin Smith movie marathon. I've never seen "Chasing Amy" before, and Sam just bought it the other day.

There was only one thing wrong: no power.

* * *

"There's no way our luck can be this bad" I said, lighting the 8th candle around the room. "We are so lucky that you have a candle fetish, Sam"

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Sam asked. "There's no power and Tucker is probably gonna go into a electric-device-handicapped coma"

"Hey, I have my PDA!" Tucker said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the one reason the man will never get a girlfriend. Just then, the PDA batteries died.

This is where Tucker goes apeshit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tucker screamed loudly. The scream could be heard from all over town and I think over in some parts of New York.

Just then Tuck went into a electric-device-handicapped coma, curled up into a fetal position on the floor; sucking his thumb.

"It's amazing how you can predict these things" I said to Sam.

We sat there for about 10 minutes longer, poking Tucker with any long stick-like objects; seeing if he would come out of his coma. Eventually, Tucker snapped back to reality and we started talking about what we could do.

Just then, Tuck decided on something that would make him lose more sleep then ever before.

"Ok, how about 'truth or dare'"? Tuck asked.

* * *

Sam and I looked at each other. After all, we knew that Tucker had the habit of making the simple game of "truth or dare" into a living nightmare for the other contestants in this game of sanity.

"Ok...Danny" Tucker said, once Sam and I agreed on playing the game. "Truth or dare?"

_Ok, Dan. _I thought to myself. _Go for the easy one. You keep no secrets from Tuck and Sam...ok, maybe you do. Just as long as Tuck doesn't ask..._

"Have you ever seen Sam naked?" he asked.

_Goddamnit! _

Sam looked at me, blushing.

I inhaled. I thought that maybe if I told the truth, Sam wouldn't kill me later.

My god, I was stupid.

"It was a few months ago" I said. "I was flying over to your house, Tucker, 'cause you wanted to show me that new upgrade for your PDA"

"The Swiss-army upgrade" Tucker said, pulling out a pocket knife, scissors, and a toothpick from the back of his PDA. "God, I love it"

"So, anyway" I continued. "I heard Sam singing "Still" by Alanis Morrisette in the shower. Being the schmuck that I was, I flew over to her window and saw her in the shower for the next (mumble, mumble) minutes"

"How long were you staring at her, Dan?" Tucker asked, grinning wickedly.

I inhaled, and exhaled.

"About...8 minutes" I said, mumbling.

Tucker couldn't contain himself as he was laughing his ass off. Sam punched me in the arm hard.

"Perv" she said. But I realized that she was smiling as well.

"My God" Tucker chuckled. "And I'm surprised you're still a virgin. Or, are you? Bringing up my NEXT question..."

"Sam! Why don't you take your turn" I interrupted.

"Good idea" Sam said.

* * *

I have to point something out. Sam and I never...you know. I mean, I'm Catholic; born and raised. Which means that I'll never sleep with someone, namely Sam, until I'm married. I actually understood that. I mean, I didn't want to deal with the responsibilities of being a dad at age 18. Get it? Got it? Good. Back to the story.

* * *

"Sam" Tucker said. "Truth or dare"

_Sam, if you want us to ever talk to Tuck again without him laughing at us for no reason, please don't say..._

"Dare" Sam said.

_Why do you hate me, God?_

"Ok, I dare you to play "7 minutes in heaven" with Danny" Tucker said.

_Phew, no big deal there. I mean, Sam and I have both gotten detention for P.D.A. at school. It's like people can't kiss in public. Crazy people. _

"Ok, come on, Dan" Sam said, taking my arm and leading me into the closet.

As we locked the closet I was about to kiss Sam when she put a finger on my mouth.

"Later, Danny" she said. "But now, I've got an idea to screw around with Tucker's mind"

She whispered her plan in my ear. I smiled and blushed at the same time.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I've seen _When Harry Met Sally _a thousand times" Sam said. "This will work"

"Ok..." I said. "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yes, Danny?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about that whole "me seeing you" thing. I'm just a teenager, but I know that that's a bad excuse. I really am sorry"

Sam smiled sweetly and kissed me quickly.

"That's ok, Danny" she said, hugging me. "Just tell me one thing: did I look good?"

I kissed her forehead.

"You looked beautiful, and you always do."

"Thanks, Dan" she said. "Well, are you ready?"

"Ok" I said.

* * *

Sam and I started to pant heavily out of nowhere. We were gonna screw around with Tucker by making him think that Sam and I were screwing around. Sam is the smart one; I am the lowly peon in this idea.

I heard Tucker start to laugh hard. The poor boy would lose sleep for years over what was to happen next.

Sam started to fake moan. The moaning grew louder as Tucker's laughter grew more silent.

"Oh yes..." Sam moaned out, trying not to laugh. "Oh YEAH. Danny! Oh yes!"

We were just standing there, doing nothing but moaning and panting and Tucker was buying it: hook, line, and sinker.

By this time, there was an unsettling silence on the other side of the door coming from Tucker's general direction. About a minute later, Sam screamed, thus ending the prank. I heard footsteps walk away very slowly from the door. We heard him walk into the bathroom.

That's when we lost it completely.

"Oh man" I said, while laughing hard. "That was great"

"Thank you" Sam said, also laughing. "You think he bought it?"

"I don't know. But I have an idea"

I whispered an idea in Sam's ear as she laughed.

"Brilliant" she said.

When we heard Tucker come out of the bathroom, from what we guessed where he was washing his face with some cold water, Sam walked out with my shirt on, whereas I walked out shirtless with Sam's shirt slung over my shoulder.

Tucker stood there in fear and stared at us in wide-eyed shock and horror.

"You gonna laugh at us anymore?" I asked.

Tucker shook his head violently.

"Good" I said.

Just then the power came back on and we started watching movies. Tucker didn't speak to us for the rest of the night as Sam laid down in my lap as I played with her hair.

And to this day, 6 months later, Tucker has still no idea that he was just the butt of a very cruel and sick joke.

(End Flashback)

* * *

I laughed silently to myself as I reminisced about that prank. Then I remembered Tucker. He and I had been working at a convenience store part-time the past few months. Who was gonna open the store while I was gone? I remembered the last time I left him to open the store.

* * *

(Flashback)

_June 17th, 2010_

It was 7:58 in the morning and I was still asleep. Just then the phone in my room rang, waking me up. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Good morning" I heard Tucker say. "I'd just like to prove to you that I am a very capable employee. It's not even 8 yet and I'm already at the store. But before I open up, I need you to swear me in as lord and master of the convenience store"

"Oy" I said. "Fine. Tucker Foley, you are now the lord and master of the convenience store. I'll be there by 10. Call me if there's any trouble"

"Like that'll happen" Tucker said. He then hung up as I did as well. I then went back to sleep.

Just then my clock struck 8:00 and the phone rang again. I picked it up and instead of Tucker, I heard the sound of glass breaking. That woke me up.

"Hello?" I asked, worryingly

"Uh...hello" Tucker said.

"What was that noise?" I asked.

"Uh...that was the TV"

"I'm gonna burn this place to the ground and pee-pee on the ashes!" I heard a gruff voice yell.

"Oh my God" I said. "Who was that?"

"Uh...that was Regis" I heard Tucker say.

"Who are you talkin' to, boy?" I heard the voice yell again, followed by another sound of shattering glass. "ANSWER ME!"

"Maybe he'll answer to THIS!" I heard another voice yell, immediately followed by the sound of a chainsaw.

"TUCKER!" I yelled into the phone.

"Uh...I think you better get down here" I heard him say.

I got changed and ran to the store. When I got there, trash was all over the floor and a barrier made of boxes around Tucker, now clutching a shotgun, firing at me. I dodged the bullet.

"Don't shoot, it's me!" I yelled.

"Danny?" Tucker asked, worry in his voice. "I opened up and everything was ok. Then people started buying stuff and asking me for things, it was horrible!"

"I knew that you couldn't handle the store. Here, I'll help you" I said.

"No one's gonna break into the store anymore" Tuck said, eye twitching. "Not while I have this" He held up his shotgun as I grabbed it back.

(End Flashback)

* * *

(End Danny's POV)

"How's the fish, captain?" the stewardess asked the head pilot in the cockpit.

"Good" the pilot said. "Uh, stewardess, where are we right now?"

"Flying over the Atlantic" the stewardess said.

"No" the pilot said, snickering. "This room. What room are we in?"

"The pilot desk?"

"No..."

"The flight deck?"

"No..." the pilot started holding back a laugh.

"The cockpit?"

The pilot and the co-pilot started laughing hysterically.

"Pay up, Reynolds!" the pilot said. "I KNEW that I'd get her to say it!"

Just then, the pilot passed out as well as the co-pilot.

"Uh-oh" the stewardess said, grabbing the microphone to announce things to the passengers.

"Um...ladies and gentleman" the stewardess said. "We seem to be having some technical difficulties. No need to panic though, we have everything under control. Um...just out of curiosity...is there anyone here who knows how to fly a plane?"

* * *

Wow, that was a long one, huh? Read and review please!  
PhantomAL 


	4. Another Flashback and a Professional

Ok everyone, thanks for the reviews. And for Straying Life, no, this story will not go to "R" rating. From now on, it's just gonna be straight-assed silly humor with a few small references thrown in for my older readers. So, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Another Flashback and a "Professional"

(Danny's POV)

"You think something's wrong?" Sam asked, half awake.

"Nah, I don't think so" I said, smoothing her hair. "Go back to sleep. You look bushed"

Sam nodded and yawned, falling back asleep. I smiled as I pulled her closer to me; kissing her forehead gently. I remembered how her parents were about to not let me see her again. I wasn't gonna let that happen. I love Sam too much to never even SPEAK to her again. You can bet that I thought of a way to get back at her parents.

* * *

(Flashbacked!)

May 13th, 2010

I had gotten an AIM from Sam in the wee hours of the morning around 2:00. She said for me to fly to her house and come through her window. I was confused, seeing as I did that every time I saw her. But this was different. There was no "Hey Dan! How's it goin?" conversations like we used to have. It was just a request. Being the curious little demon I was, I respected Sam's wishes by flying over.

When I got there, I saw Sam sitting on her bed listening to music. As much of the Oingo Boingo, Aerosmith, and Avenged Sevenfold fan that she was, Sam loved to listen to older music. The Beatles, The Doors, Queen, and Bob Seger were just a few of the artists occupying her collection. And she didn't have many CD's. She was a vinyl collector. And yes, they still make them. You can go to Hot Topic RIGHT NOW and buy Avenged Sevenfold "City Of Evil" and listen to "Bat Country" like it was made in the 50's.

I flew into her room and just sat on her bed. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. And we just sat there for the next 3 minutes smiling at each other.

_Well, this is going nowhere fast. _I thought to myself. _You think she asked me to come over to her house at 2 in the morning to just sit and smile? Say somethin!_

"Sam…" I started. I was at a loss for words once Sam's lips met mine. She knocked me over, hitting my head on her bedpost. I would have to ignore the pain later. Something gnawing on the back of my mind was telling me that Sam needed me right now.

And then it happened.

* * *

She opened her mouth slightly and pushed her tongue shyly into my mouth. My eyes snapped open and stood that way for about 5 seconds. This was new for me. I had no idea what to do. I was like George W. Bush trying to sign a peace treaty for the U.S. and France: it was HOPELESS.

So I did what I thought I should've done. I kissed back, pressing my tongue gently against hers. And they started to move against each other softly for a while. And for a while, I was in heaven. Here I was, 18 years old, kissing the love of my life. I think my life was ok.

So after all that, we pulled back. Sam's eyes widened and she blushed hard.

"Oh man, Danny" she said. "I'm sorry. I just…"

I then hugged her, silencing her. She hugged back.

"Sam" I said, still in the embrace. "I love you, so much. And I'm not creeped out at all by that"

"Really?" Sam asked, looking up.

"Really" I said. "I admit, I was a little weirded out by it for a second. But it felt so natural after that."

"Ok" Sam said. "But, maybe we should hold off on that for a while"

"Just back to regular kissing?' I asked.

Sam leaned up and kissed me softly. No tongue, just a soft, sweet kiss. And I kissed back, smiling into the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam asked.

"You bet" I said. "So, why'd you call me here?"

Sam looked down sadly. I was confused. I lifted her head up by the chin gently.

"Please tell me" I said.

"My parents…" she said. "They don't want us seeing each other anymore"

* * *

My eyes widened. Were her parents still pissed at me for taking her on the road trip a few months ago?

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know. But my guess is that they just don't like it that your family is on a lower class than mine. Plus the fact that they don't believe a Catholic person and a Jewish person can't get together doesn't help either"

This came as a shock to me. I knew Sam's parents were mean upper-class pricks, but being against someone's religion was another story. That made me angry.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked. "They know everyone at the school and will contact the school to find out if I'm even LOOKING at you"

What WERE we gonna do? I started thinking, but nothing came to mind. If it weren't for my keen sense of snooping, I would've never have seen the envelope.

"Sam, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the envelope on her desk.

"Oh, an invitation to this big dinner tomorrow at this bull-shit country club my parents go to" Sam said. "Why?"

I walked over and picked it up. And as I read, an evil grin came onto my face.

"I like that look" Sam said. "What's the plan?"

"You might get grounded by your parents…" I said.

"I don't care" Sam said. "Just as long they allow me to see you again"

I smiled and explained to her the plan. She started laughing and she agreed with the plan.

"Good idea, Dan" she said. "You sure it'll work?"

"If not, then I'll just sneak out every night and visit you" I said.

"Like you do every night?'

"Exactly"

She smiled and kissed me.

"Goodnight, Dan" she said.

"Night, Sam" I said, flying out the window.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY!)

Sam and I walked through the doors of the fancy-schmancy country club and we walked to the doors of the dining room.

"You're sure we should do this?" I asked Sam.

"Dan, when have you ever been worried about embarrassing the hell out of someone?" Sam asked me.

I thought about this for a second.

"You just made fun of me, didn't you?" I asked.

Sam laughed.

"Took you a while" she said. "Always the clueless one"

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, right?"

Sam smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Yeah, you are. About 4 years later"

I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep, let's do this"

I kicked the door open with a large slam. I saw almost a hundred rich people staring at us with shocked faces, including Sam's parents.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked loudly.

No reply.

"Alrighty!" I said. "Let's eat"

* * *

I walked to the front desk and looked for an open table on the list. There was opening for 2 people at Sam's parent's table under the name "Abe Froman" The manager came over to the front desk.

"Hello sir and madam" he said. He had a snooty French accent. He was not one to be reckoned with. "May I help you?"

"You can sure as hell try" I said. "Hi, I'm Abe Froman, and this is Samantha Manson"

"Abe Froman?" the man asked, snickering.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked.

"You are the sausage king of Amity Park?" he asked.

What? THAT guy was part of this country club? That same guy who wore a giant weenie costume on TV?

"Yes, yes I am" I said.

"Listen, young man, I am very busy here" the man said. "So why don't you take your little Goth chick to some shit-faced poetry slam"

Sam was about to knock the teeth out of the poor Frenchie. I held Sam's fisted hand back.

"Are you suggesting that I am not who I say I am?" I asked. I was trying to be completely laid-back about this.

"I'm suggesting that you two leave before I have to get snooty" the man said.

"Snooty?"

"Ok, Abe" Sam said. "Let's go"

"No, I'm not goin' anywhere" I said. "No, we'd like to be seated"

"Look, either you go out right now, or I'll call the police" the French taunter said.

"The police?" I asked. "You're gonna call the police on me? Fine! As a matter of fact, I'll call them myself, thank you"

I picked up the phone on the desk and dialed what the Frenchman thought was the police number, but was actually the restaurant number. The phone rang as I was on the line.

"Please give me the phone" the Frenchie said. "I have another call"

"No" I said.

"I've had enough of this horsing around. Give me the phone"

He extended a hand to my arm. I backed away, clutching the phone.

"You touch me, I scream 'rape'" I said. "There's another phone around here somewhere, find it"

The French man knew that he was gonna lose this argument, so he up and walked off to find another phone. He looked at Sam.

"I weep for the future" he said to Sam.

Now, before you call me insane for acting like this, you must understand; I've dealt with a great deal of French people in my life, and I know how to work my way around them.

* * *

"Ok, Dan" Sam said. "Hang it up, you're gonna get us arrested"

"Since when do you care if the cops get us?" I asked.

A brief pause.

"Ok, you've got me there" Sam said. "But please, even though this is me talking, I think you're going too far on this. My parents are gonna get you busted and I'll never even get to speak to you again"

A: You can never go too far.  
B: If I'm gonna get busted, it is not gonna be by people like Sam's parents.

"Ask for Abe Froman" I said, handing the phone to Sam.

"Hello?" the Frenchman said on the other line.

"Hello, may I speak to Abe Froman" Sam asked. "The sausage king of Amity Park?" Sam was holding back a laugh. I think that she was enjoying this.

"Let me check the restaurant" the man said, looking our way. Sam turned around so the Frenchie couldn't see her on the phone. "Could you describe him for me?"

"Black hair, dark blue jacket, blue eyes, devastatingly handsome" Sam said. I smiled. Why, yes, she was enjoying it.

"Hold on one moment" the Frenchman said, switching to the other line.

"Excuse me, Mr. Froman" I said in a deep, Scottish accent. "This is Sgt. Jameson, of the Amity Police Force"

* * *

A minute later we were at Sam's parents table.

"I appreciate your understanding" the Frenchman said.

"Don't mention it" Sam said. "It's understanding that makes it possible for people like us to tolerate people like you"

I looked over at Sam's parents, with a grin and a wave. They looked at me with evil eyes.

I used to think that my family was the only one who was weird. That used to worry me, until I met Sam's parents. I mean, she's the best girl I've ever met: smart, funny, beautiful…It's hard to believe she came from people like her parents.

Her homelife is pretty twisted though. That's why I either have to rescue her from her own house or she fakes sick. If I ever lived in that house, I'd probably pray for disease too. The place is like a museum: it's very beautiful and very cold, and you're not allowed to touch anything. I mean, if it wasn't for me and the power of influences like Oingo Boingo, Tim Burton, and Kevin Smith, the girl would become a hermit at age 22.

I decided that now was the time to engage my plan to embarrass the HELL out of Sam's parents. I started eating the bread, ripping it apart with my hands.

"Want some?" I asked Sam.

"Absolutely" Sam said, digging into the bread.

Sam's parents looked at us even more evilly.

"Uh…Samantha" Sam's mom whispered to her. "Why did you bring HIM?"

"You did say I needed to bring a date" Sam said. "Only thought my boyfriend would be sufficient"

An idea came into my head. I leaned over to the table next to us and spoke with a very deep voice to the family of 5.

"Hey" I asked in a deep, yet annoying, voice. "How much for the little girl?"

"What?" the father asked.

"Your women. I want to buy your women!" I said.

Sam stifled a giggle.

"Isn't he a charmer?" Sam asked.

* * *

I leaned back over and noticed that the shrimp we ordered had come. I picked one up as Sam opened her mouth letting me toss the shrimp into her mouth. This continued as Sam's parents continued to be embarrassed. This went on until Sam's dad took me over to the bathroom.

"Look, Fenton" he started. I stopped him.

"Let me tell you something, Chuck" I said. "Sam is the most awesome, beautiful, and smartest girl I've ever met. She is also everything you are not: nice, unselfish, reasonable, and she smells good. You went a little overboard on the cologne there"

Chuck's face went red with anger as he sniffed his armpit.

"Nonetheless" he said. "The way you are behaving tonight is unacceptable. You are going to get this family kicked out of the country club"

I leaned in. _Close to the vest_ I remembered.

"If you forbid Sam to see me," I said, "I will come back here to this restaurant every day, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner"

Chuck's face went pale.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked, extending my hand. He shook it nervously.

And to this day, I've yet to see another invite on Sam's desk.

* * *

(End flashback)

(End Danny's POV)

It wasn't just the pilot and the co-pilot who had passed out. People were passing out left and right. And the one thing that was common in all the people who were sick was that they all had fish for dinner.

"Is there a doctor on the plane?" the stewardess asked.

"I am" a man said. He had short white hair and was in his early 80's. But he looked to be 65. "My name is Henry Smithe-Smythe-Smith. I'm a professional in this field: fish disease"

He examined all the sick people and soon found a very sick woman. He came back to the stewardess.

"You need to call the airport station and tell them we need to land as soon as possible" Henry said. "This woman has to get to a hospital"

"A hospital?' the stewardess asked. "What is it?"

"It's a big building with sick people, but that's not the point. This woman is violently ill"

"But we can't land the plane" the stewardess said. "The pilot and the co-pilot are passed out. And the auto-pilot has only 15 more minutes on it"

"Damn" Henry said. "Well, we need someone on this plane to fly it. Someone who has a very high attention span, someone with keen eyesight, and someone with flying skills"

And for some strange reason, Danny Fenton was chosen to fly the plane.

* * *

Read and review!  
PhantomAL 


	5. Ah, The Life of an Italian

OK, I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter. And I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks. But, I wrote it all in onenight and you wont really get this chapter unless you saw the new DP movie.  
I don't own DP, Oingo Boingo, or anything by David Bowie  
PhantomAL

* * *

Chapter 3  
Ah, The Life of an Italian

Black boots ran down a street in Italy. The person wearing said boots wore a black jacket and a white shirt with "Thick Skulls" Sharpied on it. Between the "Thick" and "Skulls" was a drawing of a skull with a nail in it. On the persons back was slung a left handed black painted Fender. In the persons hand was his walkie talkie. And in the person's ears were headphones connected to an mp3 player, playing "Who Do You Want To Be" by Oingo Boingo.

This was obviously someone to be reckoned with.

"Get back here, you idiot!" A feminine voice yelled through the walkie talkie.

"Hey, I'm trying, Carrie" the blonde haired runner yelled back. "I can only get so far with these boots you gave me for my birthday"

"I think they make you look cute"

"I think they'll make me look dead if I can't run from these guys!"

Indeed this boy was being chased by two police chiefs, both with extremely heavy Italian accents.

"Get back here ya meatball!" one said.

"Sorry, Mario" the boy said. "But, you are chasin' thin air here"

The boy then jumped in the air and grabbed a pole hanging off a building. He swung around on it and climbed onto the top of the building.

"See ya, schmucks!" The boy yelled as he disappeared down the chimney.

* * *

He fell down on his ass with a smack.

"OW" he yelled.

"'Bout damn time, AL" a young girl said.

AL looked up, long curly hair shagging in his face, to see a 15 year old girl looking at him.

AL laughed nervously, looking at his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Carrie" he said. "Guess I got carried away"

Carrie sighed, staring at her 16 year old boyfriend.

"AL, I know you're trying to raise money for us to buy tickets out of Italy" she said. "But you have to understand, you're dealing with the law of the land. Italians are crazy. What did you expect when you walked up there with your guitar? 'Good job, sonny'? 'Take my money'? 'Marry my daughter'? You have to realize that these people don't want hard rock and Oingo Boingo songs. Their people of culture, of class. You know: morons"

AL and Carrie both laughed. Carrie hugged AL, laying her head on his chest. AL held her in his arms and sighed, knowing that they would never be able to get out of Italy.

AL had been playing guitar on the street to raise money. So far, he's been raising a lot of money. But ever since the mayor of his town passed a law against street performers, less and less money had been coming in. AL and Carrie had been trying to get out of Italy for three years. So far, they haven't been able to buy even airport peanuts.

"What are we gonna do, AL?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know" AL said. "I guess are best bet for getting out of here is for a plane landing here and us hitching a ride. But what are the chances of that happening?"

* * *

(Danny's POV)

"Excuse me, sir?" the stewardess said, coming up to Sam and I.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We're looking for someone with flight experience. Do you know how to fly a plane?"

"Uh…yeah?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, there's trouble in the cockpit"

"What is it?" Sam asked, now awake.

"It's that little room in the front of the plane where the pilot sits, but that's not important. Both the pilots have passed out, and the auto pilot is running low"

I thought about this. Too sudden, too soon. Flying experience? Fuck, I've flown a rocket from the sky to the ground, but that was all the way back in 9th grade! I couldn't believe what my mouth said.

"Sure, I'll have a look" I said, getting up.

"Danny" Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam" I asked.

"Please be careful"

"I will, hun"

* * *

I walked to the cockpit. I opened the door and saw a white haired old man standing in the room.

"The stewardess said that.." I started, but didn't finish. I looked at the passed out pilots on the floor.

"Both pilots?" I asked.

"Can you fly this plane and land it in it's destination in Italy?" the man asked me.

"Surely you can't be serious" I said.

"I am serious" The man replied. "And don't call me 'Shirley'"

The stewardess came into the room and stood next to the man.

"Look, when I was 14, I flew a rocket ship down from the ground" I said. But this is an entirely different kind of flying. All together"

"It's an entirely different kind of flying" both the man and the stewardess said together.

"Look, kid" The man said. "My name is Doctor Henry Smithe-Smythe-Smith. And I know nothing about flying. But I do know that you are the only one on board who can fly. Also, you are the only one who did not have fish"

I sighed and sat in the pilot's chair, looking at all the different knobs, levers, and switches on the huge dashboard.

"I'm gonna need some help" I said.

* * *

Sam walked into the room.

"You are _so _lucky you have a girlfriend who's parents own their own plane" Sam said, sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

"You own a plane and not a car. Poor fool" I joked.

"Ha ha" Sam said, punching my arm. She then put on the headset and we started flying the plane.

For an hour or two things went pretty smoothly. A few bumps here or there, but it was actually pretty easy.

A song was stuck in my head. It was "Space Oddity" by David Bowie. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"This is Major Tom to ground control" I started singing softly. "I'm stepping through the door"

Sam joined in.

"…And I'm floating in the most-a peculiar waay" We both sang. "And the stars look very different todayyy.."

Dr. Smith come in halfway into the door and sang the bridge of the song in a falsetto voice.

"For here am I sitting in a tin can" he sang. "Farrrr above the world"

All three singing.

"Planet Earth is blue, and there's nothing I can do…oh.."

I imitated the guitar solo and Sam and the doctor clapped.

"SHUT UP!" the ground control man said through the headset. "Get back to flying the plane!"

So we did.

Until the turbulence came.

* * *

The plane started to shake and things were flying everywhere. I tried to pull the plane up and keep it in order. Nothing was working. I then got an idea.

"Sam, take control" I said. "I'm gonna keep the plane in balance"

"Danny, we've only got 10 more minutes till we get to the airport at Italy!" Sam said.

"I don't care" I said. "We're going down, and I'm the only one who can save these people"

Sam sighed and got into the pilots seat while Dr. Smith got into the co-pilot's seat.

"Good luck, Danny" Sam said, kissing me.

I kissed back. "I'll be safe, Sam"

I then turned invisible and flew out of the plane.

"Hey, where'd that boy go?" Dr. Smith asked Sam.

"Bathroom?" Sam said, making up an excuse.

"Ah. I haven't been to the bathroom in 25 years. There's a story behind that. I was working on this one patient with a gall bladder infection. Man, that guy was screaming and squirting like crazy…"

"Danny, hurry up" Sam whispered. "I can't take much more of this"

* * *

I flew to the back of the plane and got to where the tail was, and grabbed it, pulling it up, and keeping it in balance. I focused all of my ghost energy to keep it up and in order. Then all of a sudden, something flashed in my head.

I saw in my brain, a red flash of a familiar face. And I heard a dark and sinister voice call out to me.

_No matter where you run…no matter where you hide…I'm always there…_

I shook it off and continued holding up the plane. I saw the airport. We made it, finally.

I let go of the plane as it flew safely down to the airport. I flew into the airplane bathroom and changed back to human. I walked out and into the cockpit.

"…But after that goddamn kangaroo attack, the scarring on my ass never healed" Dr. Smith said as I walked in.

"All done" I whispered to Sam. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

She laughed and said "My hero".

I smiled and got back into the pilot seat and flew the plane down safely. Hello, Italy.

* * *

(End Danny's POV)

Meanwhile, underground a Las Vegas hotel, a sinister figure sat in a chair in front of a small TV screen. On the screen was a newscast of Danny Fenton and his girlfriend Sam Manson, who safely guided a plane down after it's pilots passed out.

"Damn" the figure said. "Italy. And here I am all the way in Las Vegas!"

"Honey, keep it down" a feminine voice called to him. "I'm almost done changing so we can go get them"

The figure sighed and smiled wickedly and lustfully at the feminine figure that walked towards him, wearing a long black cloak that also showed off her curves.

"Sammy, you're lucky you're sexy, otherwise I would've left you by now, hun" the figure said.

"And besides the fact that you made me yourself after your sane side's girlfriend had nothing to do with it?" the girl said, kissing the figure.

"True" the figure said. He glanced back at the TV before flying out of his underground lair.

"Soon, Daniel" he said. "The ultimate battle for your sanity, and your planet, will begin soon…"

* * *

Wow, this chapter SUCKED. But, I introduced three new characters, and I got Dan and Sam in Italy "safely". I promise that the next chapter will be a LOT better. Read and review! NO FLAMES!  
PhantomAL 


	6. The Crew Is Everywhere

Well, here we go again!  
PhantomAL

* * *

Crazy Italian Productions  
Presents

A  
PhantomAL  
Fanfiction

**New Jersey Uber Allies**

Starring  
David Kaufman- Danny Fenton/Phantom  
Grey DeLisle- Sam Manson  
Rob Paulsen- Charles Manson  
Katie Soucie- Marilyn Manson  
Leslie Nielsen- Dr. Smithe-Smythe-Smith/ President of the U.S.A.  
John Cleese- French Matr'D/French Taunter  
AL- AL  
Carrie- Carrie  
Kevin Smith- Vice President Robert Plutarski  
George Carlin- God  
Danny Elfman- Satan/Himself  
John Avila- Himself  
Sam "Sluggo" Phipps- Himself  
Steve Bartek- Himself

With  
Ben Affleck  
As  
"Hunter S. Thompson Jr."

And  
Johnny Depp  
As  
"Insane Danny"

And  
Winona Ryder  
As  
"Insane Sam"

Music by Danny Elfman

Based off the book  
"Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas"  
by Hunter S. Thompson

"Dead Man's Party"  
Written by Danny Elfman  
Performed by Oingo Boingo

"Bat Country"  
Performed by Avenged Sevenfold

"Who Do You Want To Be (Boingo Alive version)"  
Written by Danny Elfman  
Performed by Oingo Boingo

"California Uber Allies"  
Performed by Dead Kennedys

"I Am The Walrus"  
Written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney  
Performed by The Beatles and Oingo Boingo

"Don't Fear The Reaper"  
Performed by Blue Oyster Cult

"Scenes From An Italian Restaurant"  
Written and Performed by Billy Joel

"Rock And Roll Ain't Noise Pollution"  
Written by Angus and Malcolm Young  
Performed by AC/DC

Written and Directed by  
PhantomAL


	7. Scenes From An Italian Restaurant

First off, I would like to apologize for the last chapter. Lets face it, it was not my best. Aw fuck it, it SUCKED. So, here's a much BETTER chap

* * *

Chapter 4  
Scenes From An Italian Restaurant 

(Danny's POV)

Well, Sam and I finally made it to Italy. We arrived at the airport, carrying our luggage off the plane.

"I'm surprised that you're still alive, Dan" Sam said.

"Oh, she of little faith" I said, grinning. "You should know after all the times I've saved you and all the times I've protected the world from utter destruction, I could manage keeping a plane in balance"

Sam smiled at me lovingly.

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok" she said, kissing me.

"Thank you" I said, smiling. "Hey, what's this?"

I pointed to a big burly man who was holding a white cardboard with "Manson/Fenton" written on it with black sharpie. The "S" in "Manson" was backwards and both the "F" and the "N" in "Fenton" were backwards as well. The man was large in size and width, wearing a black tuxedo, white shirt, and an extremely tacky tie. He motioned us with one hand to come near him.

* * *

He looked at the card, that by my guess he made himself, and spoke to us.

"Are you Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson?" he said, pointing to us in a dumb voice that reminded me of an old Tex Avery cartoon.

"Yes" Sam and I said.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to come with me to the bathroom"

"Why, can't you do it yourself?" I asked, being the smartass I am.

Very witty, Mr. Fenton.

The man grabbed me and Sam by the arms, said nothing, and dragged us to the airport staff bathroom. Inside, there were two folding chairs.

"Sit down and wait" the man said.

"Actually, I don't have to go to the bathroom" I said, once again letting my mouth think for me.

The man pushed both Sam and I down, making us sit on the chairs. He then opened the door of the bathroom letting two people who would forever ruin my chances of ever getting Sam out of her house and on this trip.

* * *

"Mom, Dad?" Sam asked.

Yes, Charles and Marylyn Manson walked into the bathroom, angry looks on their face. Said looks were directed towards me.

"Uh...hi?" I said, smiling sheepishly.

Sam's mom ran over to Sam and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Sammy" she said. "We missed you so much. We were so scared"

Sam pushed her away.

"Mom" she said angrily. "What are you and Dad doing here?"

"We're taking you home" her dad said. "Away from Italy, away from these tourists, and especially away from him"

He pointed straight at me.

"Hey, wait a minute" I said, getting angry. "I didn't kidnap Sam. She decided on her own free will to come with me on this trip"

"Exactly" Sam said.

"It doesn't matter" Sam's mom said. "We're taking you home and we found an appropriate boy for Sam to be with"

This struck me silly. Another boy?

"What do you mean, 'an appropriate boy' for me?" Sam asked. "I'm with Danny. I love him and he loves me"

"Teen love never lasts" Sam's mom said. "Besides, this new boy is the son of a writer: Hunter S. Thompson Jr."

* * *

Hunter S. Thompson? That name sounded familiar. I opened my suitcase and found my copy of "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas". I looked at who wrote it. It was _the_ Hunter S. Thompson.

"That guy?" I asked. "You've gotta be kidding"

"Actually we're not." Sam's mom said. "Now come on, Sam. We're leaving, NOW"

Sam sighed.

"Ok..." she said. "Just let me have a few more minutes with Danny"

Sam's parents sighed angrily.

"Fine, a few more minutes" Sam's dad said. "But after that, we're leaving"

The guy and Sam's parents left the bathroom.

"Sam, you're actually going through with thi-" I started. I didn't get to finish because Sam's lips met mine in a passionate kiss. We kissed softly for two minutes until Sam pulled apart.

"Let's get out of here" Sam whispered, smiling.

"But Sam" I said. "What about your parents?"

"Oh, now the great Danny Phantom forgets that he can fly out of here, undetected?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Duh.

"I'm still the clueless one, huh?" I asked, turning into Danny Phantom.

"Yes, yes you are" Sam said, laughing.

I picked her and the luggage up, and turned invisible. We flew out of there, invisible, and out into the parking lot, looking back at Sam's parents opening the door and looking pretty stupid as they searched the bathroom for people who weren't there.

* * *

We landed behind a tree and I turned back to normal. We grabbed the luggage and started running, looking for a taxi. There had to be at least ONE cab driver in Italy who spoke English.

And there WAS.

"How far ya goin?" the cab driver asked us with a heavy Italian accent.

"As far as you _can _go" Sam said. "The furthest hotel from here"

"You got it, babe"

We got into the cab and drove off, leaving two very confused and very angry Mansons running towards us with no avail. Sam and I turned around and gave them both the finger, as if to say "Hey, better luck next time!"

We arrived at the Holiday Inn about oh say...40 miles away from the airport. For an Italian, the cab driver was very patient in how far he was taking Sam and I.

We paid the fare and checked into the hotel. We picked a room at the very top. Sam said that her parents are both terribly afraid of heights. See if I ever save them from the top of a burning building.

"Danny, will you calm down and get away from the window?" Sam asked.

"Can't help it, Sam" I said, looking through the window shades.

Sam laughed lightly.

"You're scared that I'm gonna end up with that writer guy" Sam said. "Aren't you?"

I turned around and looked at Sam. She seemed so calm about the situation. For a Goth, she was always somewhat laid-back, always never worried about how the situation turned out. That's why I loved her.

I walked over to where Sam was sitting on the queen sized bed. I sat next to her as she wrapped an arm around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I laid my head on hers and wrapped my arm around her waist as well.

"Well, I admit that your parents do have a point" I said. "I mean, a writer. A writer can make you famous, get you plenty of money for an awesome honeymoon"

"Danny, I don't care if you are the most poor person on the planet. I love you for who you are, and not what's in your wallet" Sam started rubbing my chest softly. "Besides, I know that you can give me an awesome honeymoon"

"You better be making fun of me about my family's rule of not having sex until marriage" I said, laughing.

"Maybe just to piss you off more, I'll walk around naked tomorrow morning" Sam said. "Or maybe I'll just do it to make you happy"

"You'd do that for me?" I said, smiling.

"Maybe" Sam said, laughing, pushing me on the bed. "God, you're such a perv"

"Yeah, but I'm your perv" I said.

Sam smiled gently and laid down on top of me, laying her head on my chest. I held her gently against me and stroked her silk-soft hair, smelling her hair.

We didn't make out or anything that night, but just being there with Sam, holding her in my arms...I would pick that over mindless making out any day. And that, my friends, is love.

* * *

(AL's POV)

AL, what have you gotten yourself into this time?

"Alright, boy" The police said. "Let's see your license"

"Why, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about" I said in a high italian accent. The cop wasn't buying it.

"Here it is" I said in my normal accent.

I pulled out a piece of paper and stepped back slowly while the cop stared at the "license".

"Wait a minute...this is just a dog license with the word "dog" scratched out and "street performer" written over it!"

By the poor cop got the fact that he just been had, I was long gone. I ran quickly towards Carrie and I's meeting place: Uncle Alfredo's Italian Cuisine. I ran through the door and sat next to where Carrie was already sitting at the bar area.

"Where were y-" she started.

"Not a word. Just keep cool" I said, covering my face with her menu.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"Cops. Chasing. DO SOMETHING." I said quickly, hiding my face again.

The Italian cop who I gave my "license" to, ran into the restaurant.

"Alright, where's that fake license giving asshole?" the cop asked.

I saw a look on Carrie's face. A look that both turned me on and made me scared. That look was: idea.

"He's in this room" Carrie said. "He's just not in this room"

Even I was confused along with the cop.

"What're you talking about?" the cop asked.

"He left just a few minutes ago to go scam the orphans out of their teddy bears. You can still catch him, go!"

The cop ran, cursing under his breath. I turned around towards Carrie with a raised-eyebrow look.

"Scamming the orphans" I said. "You...are a genius, my dear"

I hugged her tight and kissed her as she kissed back.

"I was gonna go with 'playing with a Rubix Cube with a blind man'" Carrie said. "But that was expected of you"

"Ha ha" I said. "Let's eat"

We ordered our food, like always. We talked about stuff, like always. And we ordered dessert, like always. Yes, it was a normal routine that happened most every day. But, if it wasn't for the next two people that walked through, Carrie and I would've never made it out of Italy.

* * *

"I'm just saying that maybe we should hide out in Italy here for a while" a black haired boy said to the girl next to him.

"Come on, you said we were gonna take a trip across the world, and that's what we're gonna do" the girl said, also with raven hair.

"Fine. But let's eat first" the boy said.

They both sat down as their words rang through my head: "A trip across the world. Out of Italy". An idea formed in my head. I handed Carrie a $20.

"Pay for the meal, I have to talk to this guy over here" I said.

"Oh...ok" Carrie said.

At that same time, the girl walked up, saying she had to go to the bathroom. Knowing girls in the bathroom, I knew I was gonna have a long, LONG chat with this boy. I sat down across from him, his head in the menu. It took him 2 minutes to realize that there was someone sitting across from him.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Straightforward, huh?" I asked, extending my hand. "Name's AL"

He shook my hand, a little confused.

"Danny. Danny Fenton" The boy said.

"Well, Danny" I said. "I couldn't help but overhear that talk you were having with your...uh..."

"Girlfriend. Sam" Danny said.

"Very pretty girlfriend. Mine's over there, name of Carrie"

"She's pretty too"

"Isn't she?" I asked, smiling. "Anyway, you were talking about getting out of Italy to travel across the world and everything"

"Yeah, but we don't have any money for two tickets. So we ca-" Danny started before I slapped down $400 bucks I finally saved up from performing for the past 4 years on the street.

"It's got friends" I said.

Danny looked down at the money with shock.

"I can get you and your girlfriend on the next plane to France" I said. "All you gotta do is got me and my girlfriend on that same plane without getting caught. How about it?"

He started to think about the process. I sighed and pulled out my tape player that I carry around more than my mp3 player and popped in "Nothing To Fear" and started humming along to "Reptiles and Samurai". Now, whether I knew it or not, that action of turning on my mp3 player was about to change everything between me and my new "friend".

* * *

"You listen to Oingo Boingo?" Danny asked.

"You kidding?" I asked, laughing. "I'm a member of the fan-club, my friend"

"I'm number 487" Danny said.

"Number 666" I said, shaking his hand.

"Legendary Number 666?" Danny said. "The former of "Thick Skulls"?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, your band was the greatest Boingo tribute band ever!"

"Once upon a time" I said. "We broke up last year"

"What happened?" Danny asked.

I sighed. "You really wanna know?"

"Yeah"

"Well, my "Vatos" of my band decided that he'd form his own band, a tribute to Kid Rock. What a schmuck. After that, the rest of the band broke apart. The band was the only thing keeping me from going insane. That's when I met Carrie"

"And things have been going good?"

"Yeah"

Danny and I continued to talk shop about Oingo Boingo and other rock bands, unknowing that Carrie and Sam started to talk as well. Heaven knows what those girls were talking about.

* * *

"What is it with guys and rock bands?" Carrie asked Sam.

"I honestly have no idea" Sam said.

"Same here"

* * *

Back with Danny and I.

"So, you in?" I asked. "Are you gonna take the money and take my girlfriend and I on the trip with you?"

"I'm not sure..." Danny said.

"Danny?" Sam said, walking towards us.

"Yeah, Sam?" Danny replied.

"You might wanna take a look outside"

Danny looked outside and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my God..." Danny said. "Sam, it's your parents"

Danny then turned to me.

"Ok, now I'm sure" Danny said, grabbing my wrist. "Come on!"

Danny, Sam, Carrie, and I ran to the back of the restaurant. I looked around and looked back at Danny...well, I thought it was Danny.

"WOAH!" I yelled. "What happened to your hair, dude?"

"Long story, I'll explain it later. Huddle up"

We all huddled around Danny and all of a sudden...we were invisible. We walked through the restaurant wall and out into the back allies, where I found a bike laying against a wall.

"You two go ahead!" I yelled to Danny and Sam, who for some reason were now flying in the air. "We'll meet you at the airport!"

Carrie got on the bike, then me. I started peddling like crazy, going fast down the streets as Carrie held on to me tight.

"Who was that guy?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know" I said. "All I know is that we need to find out"

AL, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

Ok, I just hope that this chapter is better. Read and review, please. No flames!  
PhantomAL 


End file.
